


Art for "Still breathing"

by geeru



Category: Three Rivers
Genre: Art, Community: smallfandombang, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Artwork for the Small Fandoms Big Bang #08





	Art for "Still breathing"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logans_girl2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/gifts).



This is my artwork inspired by [logans_girl2001's fic "Still breathing"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519877).

I had never heard about this tv series before reading the fic, but I enjoyed it alot.

Below are two moments that got stuck in my mind after reading it. The first is a list of things to do: I imagined that Ryan was struggling about his decision to leave and he kept a piece of paper for a long time hidden in his pockets where he'd write stuff to do and whatnot. For the second, I liked the image of Ryan slowly getting up and think about what he was about to do (In my head he was actually touching the collar while pondering but I JUST CAN'T draw hands XD).

 

 


End file.
